storks?
by Asteriia
Summary: Let it be known that you should never allow Gray Fullbuster to give any young child 'the talk.'


**AN: Originally requested on tumblr. Just pointless Gruvia shenanigans as parents.**

******Also, yeah, Juvia dropped the 'sama' since they're married now. **

* * *

"Okay, sit down."

As three figures entered a petite bedroom, the smallest of the trio pulled herself onto the single bed occupying the furthest wall. The room was engulfed in pale pastel colours of pink, and as she sat primly with her knees together and hands on her lap, a pair of inquisitive blue eyes watched the odd exchange between her parents.

"Gray, you need to calm down-"

_**"I AM CALM!"**_

Juvia blinked, and proceeded to stare at him flatly, causing the ice mage to sigh and close his eyes. Taking a moment to breathe in and out, he forced himself to reign his anger in before continuing on.

When he did, he turned his gaze towards his daughter, eyes wide and expression pained. Noting this, Juvia stepped forward, grasping one of his arms with both hands in reassurance.

"Hikari is twelve years old now, Gray. She was bound to start kissing boys eventually."

"I know that." He grumbled back. "I just expected her to be eighteen before I had to deal with the problem." Or twenty-one. Or thirty even... To be honest, he would have been fine with her staying single and boyfriend or girlfriend-less the rest of her entire life.

Juvia smiled in amusement at his words, whilst Hikari simply blinked and stared on in silence.

"But why?" Gray groaned, placing a hand over his face. "Why did it have to be Natsu's brat?" Of all the kids at the guild for his daughter to chose!-

The dark haired girl pouted at this. "I like Ig, he's funny."

Gray lifted his head to retort before Juvia stepped forward and slapped a hand over his lips. Smiling gently as she tried to defuse the situation, the blue haired woman glanced from her daughter to her husband. "Whether we like it or not Gray, Hikari is growing up. Maybe… we should give her the talk?"

A pair of eyes shot her way, and she could practically hear the words he was mentally screaming at her.

_Are you crazy!?_

Hastily, she added: "Just so she's prepared for the future. Wouldn't you rather she be kissing boys with knowing everything instead of being left lost and confused, and possibly taken advantage of? And, we do need to give it sometime."

When she removed her hand and he remained silent – although he was glowering at her with a frown – she took it as his silent acceptance. Gray loved their daughter very much, but he tended to be a bit over-protective at times - Juvia put it down to the fact he had lost so many loved ones as a child.

At that moment, a loud wailing suddenly filled up the household, and Juvia hastily snapped her head around, mouth dropping open into an 'o' shape. Oh of course, it was his feeding time. Turning back around, she noted the way Gray's expression morphed into a 'don't you dare' look just as she offered a sheepish smile.

"Juvia will go take care of him, you talk to Hikari!"

"Wait, no- Juvia!"

It was too late, she'd escaped already.

Staring after her with a pained look, it was only at the soft 'Dad?' from behind that he slowly turn back around. Eyes falling on his confused daughter, Gray Fullbuster swallowed nervously. Fighting, he could do. Taking down entire dark guilds, perfect, sign him up. But giving his daughter the 'talk' however? He had no idea.

Sitting awkwardly down beside her, he wondered how to begin. Best to do this like a band-aid and get it over with quickly – Juvia could fill in any gaps in the knowledge he gave Hikari afterwards.

"Hikari…" Good, that was a start. Now to keep going. "The thing is, when people grow up and get to your age, they begin getting… urges." Oh God. "It's perfectly natural!" Was it him or did his voice seem a tad high in pitch?

"You mean like my urge to kiss Ig?" She asked innocently.

His expression suddenly darkened, and Hikari had the notion she shouldn't mention him again. Hoping to defuse her father before he blew up in anger, she switched the topic to something she'd been told she'd learn about when given this infamous 'talk' or whatever it was. "Where do babies come from?"

"B-Babies?" Gray flinched, eyes shooting to her in a wide state as he cast another frantic look towards the door and his only means of escape. "Uh… S-Storks."

"Storks?" She tilted her head.

Crap. That wasn't what he meant to say. He was supposed to be giving her the truth here.

"Uh... Y-Yep. Storks. Big birds." To hell with it, Juvia could be honest with her later. "They come and bring the babies to people like me and your mother who love one another very much." Oh god, he sucked at this. Screw it, Juvia could have the conversation – she was the woman, she could give the talk to their daughter. Come ten years later, he'd do the same for their son. Or push it onto one of the other guys in the guild. Yeah, that sounded like an idea.

Patting his knees, he then stood up, effectively ending the conversation. "Alright, let's go find your mother, shall we?"

"Storks…" Murmuring to herself, Hikari jumped off the bed and followed after him, a frown on her face. "Oh. I thought it was to do with sex."

Gray promptly choked and walked into a wall.

* * *

**AN2: I named the daughter Hikari, since Hikari means light in Japanese. I imagined Juvia deciding on it with a mind-set along the lines of: "****Gray-sama was the one to send the clouds away, and bring the (sun)light back into my life and allow me to experience a life of happiness and joy."**


End file.
